Mage talents
With Mists of Pandaria, mages can begin choosing their talents beginning at level fifteen. Current talents Pre-Mists of Pandaria As with the other original classes, at level 10 a mage can begin spending talent points in order to gain and improve abilities. Mage talents underwent a significant review for patch 1.11, with additional modifications in 2.0.1 and 3.0.2. Below, each talent has a quoted description of the talent, which was taken from the game. The differences between the various levels of each talent are quoted in brackets. For example, "Reduces the chance that the opponent can resist your Arcane spells by {2/4/6/8/10}%" to describe the 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5 point variations of the talent. Prerequisites are listed for all talents that have them. All tier N''' talents require that you spend '''5(N-1) talent points in their tree as a prerequisite. For example, to get a Tier 2 Arcane talent, you must first have spent at least 5 points on other Arcane talents, Tier 3 requires 10 points, etc. , ) and resilience talents ( , ), and gives buffs to spells of all schools, not just its own, in contrast with the other trees ( , ). Arcane provides high burst and sustained damage in both PvE and PvP settings through talents such as and while retaining some degree of mobility with its capstone ability . |Fire| Fire spells are traditionally harder-hitting and burstier in nature, resulting in higher sustained single-target damage. The Fire tree reflects this with its focus on DPS talents such as and , and while it has good survival abilities ( , for instance), they are not as significant as the other trees' abilities, turning the Mage into the proverbial glass cannon: kill fast and die fast. |Frost| The Frost tree has an emphasis in control and survivability talents such as and . It sacrifices some of its single-target DPS in exchange for powerful snares, the highest Mage AoE damage and higher mana-efficiency than other trees that makes it excel in fights that include multiple adds or are longer than average. Its control and longevity earned it the crown of most recognized PvP Mage tree. |Notable talents| * Arcane Concentration gives you a chance to enter a Clearcasting state, improving your mana efficiency by about 10%. When you proc Clearcasting, take the opportunity to cast a mana expensive spell. * Pyroblast is the highest single target damage spell available, but is limited by its long casting time. * Ice Shards, Frostbite and Shatter are the holy trinity of Shatter/critical hit Frost mage build, giving you a 50% bonus to crit a frozen target. They can now all be maxed with only 20 points in Frost. Also, Shatter now affects all your spells, not just Frost spells, giving additional flexibility to Shatter builds. * Ice Block is a very situational ability with a number of uses. As of patch 2.3.2 Ice Block is trainable to any mage at the level of 30. See main article for details: Ice Block. * The tier 7 Frost talent Ice Barrier is potentially much more efficient than Mana Shield. In Patch 1.11 its cooldown was reduced to 30 seconds, making it much more useful. Its functionality and mana efficiency are similar to a self-cast version of a priest's Power Word: Shield. }} See also * Mage theorycraft * Mage talent analysis External links ;Guides ja:Mage/Talent pl:Mage talents Category:Mage talents